kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Musketeer Garrison
"Locked and loaded!" The Musketeer Garrison is a Level 4 archer tower, with an insane range and decent damage per shot. Its abilities include the Sniper Shot, which can instantly kill any enemy regardless of armor, and the Shrapnel Shot, which deals splash damage to enemies in range. When compared to its counterpart, the Rangers Hideout, the Musketeer Garrison has a wider range and can take out even the toughest enemies with one shot, but deals less damage over time and has worse crowd control. Description Patient, careful, and deadly accurate long-range deadeye shooters, with advanced weaponry. Unlike other archer towers, Musketeers fire quite slowly, but in return, each shot deals very high damage and can reach very far. Sniper Shot is one of the two instant kill abilities in the game, the other one being the Arcane Wizard's Death Ray. Though not guaranteed to kill the target, it can still prove handy, especially during Iron Challenges where Mage Towers are locked. But even a successful snipe will not kill an enemy that is immune to all physical damage. Shrapnel Shot is a fairly generic area-of-effect damage ability. Often underrated, it's actually quite reliable against masses of mid-level enemies. Abilities Sniper Shot "One shot...one kill..." Long range shot with increasing chance of instantly killing an enemy or dealing massive damage. Cannot insta-kill bosses. Cool-down 14 seconds. Shrapnel Shot "Eat grapeshot!" (flash and steam ) "It won't hurt...for long." (mobile) Special explosive ammunition, that blasts an area with shrapnel, dealing damage to all ground-based enemies within range. Cool-down 9 seconds Range KR_Sharp2Musk_Range.PNG|Sharpshooter to Musketeer Garrison KR_Musket_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 68% wider than Level 1 Archer Tower * 31% wider than Level 3 Sharpshooter Tower * 17% wider than Rangers Hideout Strategy The Musketeers are best for stemming the flow of a few, strong enemies, while the Ranger's Hideout is best used for hordes of weak enemies, like Bandits and Giant Spiders. They deal less damage/second than the Rangers Hideout (35-65 : 52-76, when Rangers shoot about 4 times faster) but compensates with its superior range. This makes them very useful in lending support to other towers, thus place them in a location where their range reaches multiple choke points, or where many weak enemies congregate, to make full use of their Shrapnel Shot ability. Musketeers are not good at finishing off enemies, so do not place them near exits. Related Upgrades * Salvage (1 Star): Marksmen Towers return 90% of value when sold. (Normally a rate of return is 60%.) * Eagle Eye (1 Star): Increases Marksmen attack range (+10%). * Piercing Shots (2 Stars): Piercing shots ignore a portion of the enemy's physical armor. * Far Shots (2 Stars): Increases marksmen attack range. (+10% from Eagle Eye) * Precision (3 Stars): Marksmen attacks have a chance of dealing double damage. Related Achievements 50 SHOTS 50 KILLS Snipe 50 enemies. Quotes *''This is my boomstick! (main) *''Locked and loaded! ''(main) *''One shot...one kill... ''(Sniper Shot) *''Fire at will! ''(Shrapnel Shot) Trivia *'"This is my boomstick"' - A line spoken by the character Ash in the 1992 cult film Army of Darkness. Ash impresses medieval peasants with his modern shotgun, by shooting a knights sword in two. *'"One shot, one kill."' - A term used to describe the most efficient way of causing a death with a fire arm. A head-shot kills instantly, and you only need to use one bullet. *'"Fire at will!"''' - A commonly used term to stop following procedure and use as much power and force as necessary to get the job done. Gallery TowerSkill_Musketeer_1.PNG|Sniper Shot Kingdom rush Headshot.png|One shot, one kill... Shrapnel Shot.png|Eat grapeshot! Four_Musketeers.jpeg|A musketeer right before firing and one right after. Category:Towers Category: Ranged Towers